Into The Rush
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: A series of IchiRuki Drabbles... Range from Fluff to Super Angst. Enjoy Read and reveiw please... some spoilers are sprinkled here and there, so proceed with caution. UPDATED: Ch8. Carved in Stone.
1. Rush

_Into the rush_ – **Ichigo **X **Rukia** Drabbles

Drabble #1: Rush

_  
Into your life  
__Into your dreams  
__Out of the dark  
__Sunlight again  
__You can't explain  
__You can't explain…_

I guess I'm just not the type to sit around to have others tell me what to do. But that night it was like a blur of darkness' color. Her cold eyes… her serene face. She was different (Well besides the fact that she was a friggin' death god!) What came over her to deem me worthy of that pair of cold eyes, I don't know. I can't seem to see beyond the fact that she chose _me_… to take over her position. Why? _Sigh_, I'd probably be able to beat it out of her. But I don't ask, even as payment for poking all those damn straws into her juice cartons for her. I don't ask… what would be the point? All I know is that she is like my boss now… and I hate it. What can I say… I don't like being walked all over.

She came in… that fateful night… left an imprint on my soul… for good.

_Words:_ **162  
**_Date:_** 08.31.05**

.._Basic Disclaimers Apply_..


	2. No one

Drabble #2: **No one**

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
__You turn the light on to erase it all  
__You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
__So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

Running was all I could do. Barren and empty was my surroundings as the depths of my heart were. Behind me was death just waiting to consume me and make me its slave for all of eternity… and through it all the sadness, the turmoil, the depression, the pain, the agony, the humiliation, the feeling of failing the one person that I owe my life to… I saw her face.

And all it had was regret on it…

All I saw was defeat…

And in the end of it all… I had no one.

Not one fuckin' person gave a damn!

_  
Words:_ **101  
**_Date:_** 09.07.05**

.._Basic Disclaimers Apply_..


	3. Evil in us all

Drabble #3: Evil in us all

_Shone upon by the cold sun  
__I had some limited freedom_  
_The miraculous night cast by the mirror  
__Started to remove my mask, my soul_

Consumed by loneliness, it began… the process. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless! The white paste came out of me… trying to fill my empty heart… to fill her place. I must kill… I must show them I _do_ care. That I would do anything to get her back… _ANYTHING_! Even kill someone if I must. Even fall to the dark side if it must be that way. I will become great and become strong to always protect the ones that I love and hold closest to my heart… my empty heart. I will slice my way to her. I will… I will… I won't die… I _can't_ die…

Wait for me…

I'm coming… and I'm bringing hell with me!

_Words:_ **126  
**_Date:_** 09.09.05**


	4. No Regrets

Drabble #4: No regrets

_I was happy meeting you,  
__Even though I could only share my loneliness,  
__Even though we're separated now,  
__I still feel that we're somehow connected under this sky..._

The region of Rukongai was far from the gate… we wouldn't be able to even see anything from here. The shack we got to stay in from the old man was shabby as all hell… but it was hella' better than sleeping under _no roof_ at all.

If I was at home… I would right now be probably lounging around watching TV, reading, or getting ready for a bath. But, no… I'm stuck here with my friends in 'heaven' and 'hell' put together on a hard _tami_ mat with no blanket, no pillow, no familiar settings to be comfortable in… NOTHING!

My head turned towards my trusted soul slayer and all I could hear his voice in my head.

"Regretting already?"

I smirked that he would even ask such a trivial question. I don't even have to answer and I think he would already know what I would say.

"Hell no."

_Words:_ **147**  
_Date:_** 09.15.05**


	5. Daydreams

Drabble #5: Daydreams

_I right now have no purpose,  
__But to find any means to get you back,  
__In my heart I'm screaming for you to know,  
__I want nothing more than for you to know that all I have are my..._

I swear I've walked this street at least a thousand times before in my lifetime… yet I will never look at it the same again. It was that light post… wasn't it? That I was asking if anyone would see me and she friggin' scowled at me that no one would be able to see me except the hollows and the rest of the spirit world. If I took a turn right here, I would take the short cut towards the park on the way home from school. It was that park that I fought off my second hollow… with her by my side. It was there that I promised her that I would work along side her… even if I wasn't going to like it. Taking a step towards that direction, I felt something at the bottom of my faded Converse. A straw. I chuckled in the dusk of the departing sun. She seemed to have reduced me to a sentimental sap being reminded of her at the mere glance of a straw. Damn those juice cartons.

_Words:_ **177  
**_Date:_** 10.01.05**


	6. Wishes

Drabble #6: Wishes

_The day that she left,  
__She also took my whole heart with her,  
__But her words of promise,  
__It had given me the will to live for the possibility of hope..._

What to do? I've nearly seen death right before my eyes more than I would ever want to count. I can't feel any of my muscles in my body. I can't lift my arms. I can't signal my legs to move. Nothing… I can't do ANYTHING! _Kuso_… I don't want to die. I want to see her eyes again. I want to see them light up at something new that she had never seen before. I want to see her eyes flare when she is pissed at me. I want to see her eyes cloud over something that makes her sad and appreciate her life more. I need to see her smile. I need to see her. Must… not give into the… darkness… must not… I wish… I could…

_Words:_ **129  
**_Date:_** 10.03.05**

**Thank you for all your supporting reviews. All of them have helped me along the way! Truly,_ arigatou gozimashita_!**


	7. Distant Memory

Drabble #7: Distant Memory

_Being able to understand each other,  
__And to share with each other,  
__Are both as short-lived as a bubble on the water.  
__Obscured by the sands of time,  
__Unable to hold on,  
__I gave up until I saw you again, asking  
__"How much pain have you been carrying all alone?  
__How much loneliness is hidden behind you eyes when you smile?"_

A lost serenity; I was lost. I had no cause to fight for. I had no dream to chase, merely a faded wish that never truly had a destination from the very beginning. I wonder a lot nowadays whether all of this had any significance to you at all. I would lie awake at night, thinking about you… like you were an old lover that got under my skin just a bit too long for my liking. Got under the grime, sweat, and crust of my body… and ran through my veins…

Like you were my blood…

My only source of life… how did it ever come to this?

_Words:_ **109  
**_Date:_** 10.08.05**

**Thank you so much for the nice reveiw, YL, and, yes, I DO TAKE REQUESTS:)**


	8. Carved in Stone

Drabble #8: Carved in stone

_Sakihokore ano sora ni mukatte  
__Tatoe chiisa na na mo naki hana de mo  
__Tsuranuite kawariyuku jidai ni  
__Kawaranai sono ishi kizamikonde _

What a loss… I was running with the thoughts that maybe all this was useless. I was hoping that maybe she would one day understand… that all this was solely for her. That that cry of my heart is only for her to see. I may scream in pain but it's no comparison to the pain I am inflicting on myself inside. It's there for a very significant reason. I need it. I will fight on, even when all the odds are against me. Even if I fall to the depths of hell, even if the earth stops spinning, the sun stops burning the soil, the rain stops pounding its liquid body on my skin as my own rain fall from my eyes, I will not give in. Fore if I do… I would never know how close to victory I was… when I gave up.

_Words:_ **145  
**_Date:_** 10.11.05 **

**(Translation)**

Bloom facing that sky  
Even if it's small and nameless,  
Those times when that flower changes,  
Your will of yours remains carved in stone.

**YL: Roger that... thanks for the super nice reveiw!**


	9. Worthy of You

Drabble #9: Worthy of you

_For I just found out  
__For love… there is nothing I can not do  
__And for the one I love… there is no room for the words…  
__'Too much'_

Thank _Kami-sama_ that Hanatorou (The nurse boy) and Ganju (The Bastard) are finally asleep… I could finally think in silence without the disturbance of a loud mouth and a moaner! What a friggin' week this had been. How long had it been since he was able to sleep without worrying if someone was about to stab him in the back or if the ones he loves are in danger… a hellava' long time… even though it's only be less than a month. It felt like an eternity.

There had been so much that had been swimming through his mind since he was at Sandal-Hat's shop. Lots of philosophical crap that was conjured up with all his stupid riddles… like one thought that had been plaguing his mind for the past two nights already…

_What is love if not the reason to live? What is life if not a chance to fulfill the needs to survive… for love? What is breath if not to share it with… the one's love? What is freedom if not the possibility to reveal what one truly feels… to one's love? What is language if not to use it to convey one's feelings to the one that they love? What is one worth… if they are not worthy of your love…?_

_My love… am I worthy?_

_Words:_ **220  
**_Date:_** 10.13.05**

_.:Basic disclaimers apply:._


End file.
